¿Doble personalidad?
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Playmaker miraba con curiosidad a Blue Angel, aquella chica que no habia dejado de seguirlo y ella misma se habia auto-nombrado como su aliada. ¿Así se sentía tener amigos?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Yo opino que Aoi Zaizen / Blue Angel, más podría se un personaje potencial para ser la compañera de duelos de Yusaku. Hasta ahora juntos con su hermano y Emma, son los que conocen de igual manera el pasado de Yusaku / Playmaker._**

 ** _Dudo que lo quiera chantajear con lo que sabe pero no dudo que ella quiera ayudarle a seguir investigando su doloroso pasado. Y se que de alguna manera ellos terminarán conociéndose._**

 ** _¡Pobre de mi niño! Sólo espero que alguien como ella le ayude en su camino o sea su acompañante. ¡Sin duda serían unos buenos amigos!_**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes_**

* * *

Playmaker miraba con curiosidad a Blue Angel, cuando se había conectado a Link Vrains había empezado a navegar por ahí, alguno de los caballeros Hanoi podría aparecer y estaba dispuesto a tener algunos duelos con ellos.

Pero no fue así, quien se encontró fue con Blue Angel, pareciera como si lo estuviera esperando. Pero todo no acabo ahí. Aunque Playmaker le decía que no, ella lo seguía a sus espaldas mirando lo que hacía.

Le molestaba un poco, no era de los tipos que estuviera feliz por tener una "admiradora" prefería mantener todo en su lugar y muy alejado de sí.

 **-¿Porque me sigues?**

 **-Supongo porque eres un tipo lleno de sorpresas y curiosidades** -Blue Angel alzaba sus hombros despreocupada **-Eres un héroe en Link Vrains, entonces ¿Porque no permitirte tener aliados?**

 **-Yo no necesito aliados** -Suspiraba cansado, Kusanagi le había preguntado lo mismo **-Es mejor que este sólo, lo que menos quiero es arrastrar a más personas a la oscuridad de mi ser**

 **-Yo no creo que Playmaker sea un ser lleno de oscuridad** -Hablo llamando la atención de Playmaker, vio como al fin le había prestado atención **-Tal vez necesita que alguien le guíe por un buen camino, para un duelista que quiere superarse, es mejor seguir el buen camino** -Alzó su mano y le guiño el ojo **-Nunca sabrás cuando podrás necesitar a un buen compañero, un aliado que puedas confiar ciegamente en él como aquel día que entramos a la computadora central** -Inflo sus mejillas y cruzó sus brazos por debajo de su pecho **-Te salve de aquellas IA, fui lo perfectamente fuerte como para derrotarlo y soy lo perfectamente fuerte para que a mi me consideres tu aliada**

 **-Lamento lo que Playmaker-sama diga cosas que pueda herir** -La pequeña figura de Ignis salió del disco de duelos **-Sabemos que no es bueno con las palabras y mucho menos con las acciones** -Soltó una pequeña risita y miro a Playmaker **-Pero el te lo agradece desde muy dentro de su ser**

 **-Si verdad** -Blue Angel empezó a reír. **-Además...** -Miro con complicidad a Ignis y volvió a guiñar el ojo **-¿Quien más conoce tu pasado? Soy la única su lo ha escuchado y estoy segura de que quiero ser tu aliado**

 **-¡Es verdad! ¡Eres una gran amiga Blue Angel!** -Ignis había reído bajo al ver la mirada un poco acusadora de su portador **-¡Espero que trabajemos bien de ahora en adelante!**

 **-¡Igual espero lo mismo!**

 **-Callate IA** -Ordenó. Pero fue ignorado con las risas de Blue Angel e Ignis. Y por un momento pensó ¿Así sería tener amigos?

 **[Fuera de Link Vrains]**

Cuando Yusaku estaba caminando dirección a la escuela, vio a Aoi con su celular, ella esperaba bajo de un árbol. Cuando alzó su vista, le dedico una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa. Se acomodó su mochila a su hombro y saludo normalmente.

 **-Buenos días Fujiki-san**

 **-Buenos días Zaizen**

Una vez que se dieron los buenos días, ambos caminaron rumbo a la escuela. Entre ellos se había generado silencio.

 **-¿Porque no tienes amigos que te acompañen a la escuela?** -Preguntó Aoi con curiosidad.

 **-Supongo que es porque no me he dedicado hacerlos** -Alzó sus hombros despreocupado y suspiro **-Sólo me enfocó en lo que me importa, ir a clases y regresarme directamente a mi casa**

 **-Ya veo...** -Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro **-Eres igual a un amigo que conocí ayer en Link Vrains, es igual de solitario y está rehacio a no tener algún aliado que le ayude con su difícil tarea** -Dejó de caminar para mirar a su acompañante, le miraba con aquellos ojos verdes que le hacía recordar a ese duelista **-Pero yo opino que sólo hay que darle un pequeño empujón para que pueda camina por el camino correcto**

 **-¿Estas segura de ello?** -Yusaku empezó a caminar dejando a Aoi en aquel lugar.

 **-De lo que estoy segura es que quiero ser tu amiga Yusaku** -Corrió a su lado y le tendió la mano **-Somos compañeros en el grupo de duelos así que hay que empezar una vez más**

Yusaku dudó pero le dio la mano.

 **-Mi nombre es Aoi Zaizen y me gustaría ser tu amiga Yusaku** -Con tranquilidad Yusaku asintió, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero ante las insistencias de ella no dudo ni un poco.

 **-Muchos gusto Zai...** -Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, nunca había hablado a alguien más por su nombre **-Mucho gusto Aoi**

Por un momento Aoi vio la sonrisa sincera de Yusaku. Este era un pequeño paso para conocer por completo a su misterioso compañero y tal vez pedirle alguna vez un duelo.

Mientras que Yusaku sólo pensó que esa chica era como una caja llena de sorpresas, primero ayer le había propuesto o mejor dicho se había auto-nombrado aliada y ahora ella quería ser su amiga.

No dejó de pensar en ella ¿Doble personalidad? No lo sabía pero de alguna manera ellos dos, tanto en Link Vrains como en el territorio "humano" se hicieron "aliados".

 **-Valla Yusaku-sama al fin se consiguió una novia** -Escucho la burla de Ignis en su mochila.

 **-Callate IA** -Hablo y siguió caminando bajo la atenta mirada de Aoi.

Sólo las circunstancias decidirian lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Seguiré escribiendo sobre mi pequeño e inocente niño! Claro, con lo que pasa en casa capítulo ya veré que más escribire. Sin duda, esperaré a ver que resolutiva le darán._**

 ** _A seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 24 de Octubre de 2017_**


End file.
